justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Precious Wings
/ (Classic) (Unicorn Version) |nogm= 8 (Classic) 6 (Unicorn Version) 20 (Mash-up) |pc= / (Classic) (Unicorn Version) |gc= / (Classic) (Unicorn Version) |lc= (Classic/Unicorn Version) (Mash-up) |alt= Unicorn Version |mashup= Mash-up, But It Has The Most Amount Of Gold Moves |dura= 4:37 (Classic/Unicorn Version) 4:35 (Mash-up)}}"Precious Wings" by Tatyana Ali is featured on Just Dance: Super Edition 6. Appearance of Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a woman. She wears a light green & blue foil splatter print, solid spandex and fishnet hooded tunic and light green, blue foil splatter print and solid spandex leggings, and blue shoes with white bottoms. She also has two gloves, one light green & one magenta. P2 P2 is also a woman. She wears the same clothes like P1, but the blue foil platter prints are magenta, the shoes have no white bottoms, & one of the gloves is blue. Unicorn Version The dancer is a woman. She wears a grey pull on dress with an attached hood & appliqued rainbow and stars, a pink detachable tail, and pink faux fur boot covers. She also has a greenish-blue glove. Background Classic The routine takes place in a theater with a screen playing the montage of "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland", the movie that this song came from, through-out the song. In the beginning & the end of the routine, the audience applaud is heard. Also, at the beginning, we see the words, Just Dance: Super Edition presents in bold text and Precious Wings from … in cursive on the screen. Unicorn Version The routine takes place in a light pink sky, surrounded by pink clouds. In the first & second chorus parts, the sky turns purple. In the third verse, the sky turns orange. In the final chorus, the sky turns dark blue for the rest of the routine before it turns black at the end. Gold Moves Classic There are 8 Gold Moves in the Classic Routine: Gold Move 1, 3, & 7: Slam your right arm down after raising it. Gold Move 2 & 4: Point to each other. P1 does this while facing right and P2 does this while facing left. Gold Move 5: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P1: Put both of your hands onto your hips while facing P2. * P2: Put your right hand on your head and your left hand on your hip. Gold Move 6: Raise both your arms. Gold Move 8: P1: While bending your knees, turning right, put your right hand on your lap and make a peace sign with your left hand. P2: Put out both your arms, as if to ask, "What’s wrong?". This is the final move of the routine. Unicorn Version There are 6 Gold Moves in the Unicorn Version: Gold Moves 1, 3, & 5: Move your fists and lift your right leg, as if you're pretending to be a horse. Gold Moves 2, & 4: Raise your arms up, as if you're slowly flapping your wings. Gold Move 6: Similar to Gold Moves 2, & 4, but keep your arms up while kneeling. This is the final move of the routine. Mashup The Mashup has 20 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Shake both of your hands down five times. (Havana) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West (Extreme)) Gold Moves 3, 8, & 14: Bend your right arm up close to your head. (Naughty Girl) Gold Moves 4, 9, & 17: Swivel down. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Moves 5, 10, & 18: Get up and put both of your hands up the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Move 6: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Moves 7, & 19: Shake your hands above your head and kick your left foot. (Make It Jingle) Gold Move 11: Pull both of your hands inward and recline. (Miss Understood) Gold Move 12: Swing your arms side to side. (Fire on the Floor) Gold Move 13: Raise your arms in two semicircles. (Beep Beep I'm A Sheep) Gold Move 15: Throw your right hand out quickly with your right leg behind your left leg, and your left arm on your back. (The Power) Gold Move 16: Do a clockwise spin. (The Power) Gold Move 20: Kneel on the floor and then open your arms. This is the final move of the mashup. (Down By The Riverside) Mash-up Precious Wings has a Mashup with the theme Mash-up, But It Has The Most Amount Of Gold Moves, which can be unlocked with 1000 Mojo Coins for 8th Gen consoles & Switch (or 20 Mojo Coins for 7th Gen consoles). It features random dancers that features gold moves nearly the entire song. Dancers * Blow Your Mind * Havana GM1 * Africa * Miss Understood * She's Got Me Dancing (Remake) * Wild Wild West (Extreme) GM2 * Naughty Girl GM3 * I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll * Sympathy For The Devil GM4 GM5 * I Luh Ya Papi GM6 * Blow Your Mind * Havana * Fire on the Floor * Make It Jingle GM7 * Naughty Girl GM8 * I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll * Sympathy For The Devil GM9 GM10 * Miss Understood GM11 * Fire on the Floor GM12 * Beep Beep I'm a Sheep GM13 * Naughty Girl GM14 * The Power GM15 GM16 * Sympathy For The Devil GM17 GM18 * Make It Jingle GM19 * Down By The Riverside GM20 Trivia General * This is the first Tatyana Ali song in the Super Edition series. It is followed by Boy You Knock Me Out, which is a Best Buy exclusive. * This is the second song from the movie, "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland". Its predecessor was Take The First Step, which is also from that movie. Its successor was I See A Kingdom, which is from that movie as well. Classic * During E3, Gold Move 5 wasn't meant to be a Gold Move. This was fixed at Gamescom. * Near the end of the third verse, P1 raises her arms a tad earlier than P2. Mash-up * This song's Mashup holds the record for the most gold moves in one Mashup, with the total of 20 Gold Moves. * Africa is the only dancer from the Super Edition series. Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs with Alternates Category:Songs with Mashups Category:1990's Category:Songs from Just Dance: Super Edition 6